Inu Doesn't Know
by sorata-chan
Summary: Basically it is a story i wrote while bored and listening to Lustra's 'Scotty Doesn't Know'. Its actually a reason for me to write smut with my two fave characters. its six chapters using the verses. it has a plot so it isnt just sex
1. Inu Doesn't Know

First of all this is a way old story I had on A Single Spark, and since I felt bad about not updating my story, I decided to post this, even though I still have my old fear of getting in trouble on this site.

Thank you for choosing my story, I hope you like! Basically this is a reason for me to write porn using Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It's a short little thing using the song 'Scotty doesn't know' by Lustra as the plot, well most of the plot anyway.

-----------------

Chapter 1: Inu doesn't know

Verse reference: Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...

Kagome walked sleepy from her room and jumped into the shower. Her family was on their way to church. She took a shower and washed her hair before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She walked into her room and began packing her purse, inputting the necessities; a condom, breath mints, perfume and any other things she needed when meeting with Sesshoumaru.

Her phone began ringing the tune of B.Y.O.B and the separated vibrations alerting her. She looked on the caller id before answering; it was her boyfriend Inuyasha. Her blue eyes widened slightly as she accepted the call. "Hello?" she asked as if she hadn't checked who it was.

"Hey babe, what's happening?" her all too trusting boy toy asked. She smiled lightly and sighed.

"Nothing, just getting ready,"

"Ready for what?" he asked confused. She rolled her eyes and dabbed a bit of lip balm on her lips.

"I'm going to church silly. Remember its Sunday, my family's Catholic." She said in a duh voice as she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh-" he was cut off by a beep on her cell, she checked it, she had an incoming call.

"Sweetie, I have to go, I'm gonna be late" she said rushingly.

"But you're on a cell phone, you can take it with you." He pointed out she inwardly cursed his realization.

"Yes, but I cant take it to church, its…. Sacrilegious" she said, "Now I really have to go, Hun, I'll see you later." She said as she ended his call. She muttered something about needing to break up with him before checking the caller id on the new call. It was the guy she was getting ready to meet, Inuyasha's older sexier brother Sesshoumaru.

She smiled in delight and anticipation before accepting the call, "Hey," she greeted,

"Hey yourself, are you ready? I'm outside." He said smoothly. She stifled a giggle and told him she was on her way out. She hung up and grabbed her bag. She shoved her feet in a random pair of flip-flops and skipped out of her room.

She reached into a coffee tin in the kitchen and extracted her house keys. Before leaving through the back door and locking up. She jumped the side fence and jogged onto the sidewalk, her unpinned raven hair swaying behind her. She grinned as she saw the 60's beetle van parked bay her gate, one of the many signatures of Sesshoumaru.

The van was kept in tiptop condition, and she expected nothing less from the supposed ice prince. She climbed into the front passenger's seat and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"So where to?" he asked glancing over at her with beautiful amber eyes.

"How bout the beach this time?" she asked, the giggle from earlier spilling out as she thought about the pleasure to come. She was already wet just thinking about it.

"Alright, the beach it is." He grinned before putting the van into gear and driving off. Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, the smile still spread on her lips. They had a quirky relationship. Sure she was 'with' his brother, but that really didn't stop him from seeking her out and her from allowing him to. Besides she had been thinking of dumping his brother anyway, why settle for less when she could have the best?

She wasn't a bitch or a bad person, on the contrary, she was a very respectable young woman, when she was not with Sesshoumaru or when she fully awake. Those two elements just brought out the other side of her that no one really knew of. She liked Inuyasha, they had been together for about two years now, and she had been with Sesshoumaru on the side for about couple months now.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Inuyasha, but she didn't love him, well she didn't love him as a boyfriend, she felt that they would be best as friends. She glanced over at him; he was glancing about the place looking for the tu7rnoff for their section of the beach, the section that they always went to together. No one else knew about it.

Her breath shuddered out of her mouth when she felt his hand sliding up the creamy length of her soft legs. She looked over at him and he grinned at her, yes it was safe to say, though she had been saying it for quite a while now, his touch left her breathless.

She noticed he was turning into a shaded spot and grinned seductively. He turned off the engine and she got up and climbed into the spacious back area. He followed her, keeping a hand on her small waist. She dropped her purse and turned to him grabbing his face and kissing him senseless. The van, contrary to popular belief was beg enough for them to stand up. He held on to her hips, grinding her into him, she moaned into his mouth and he plunged his tongue deeper into her cavern.

She lifted the navy blue wife beater off of him, hardly breaking the heated kiss, he groaned into her mouth as she raked her nails down the expanse of his chest, flicking the pert nipples roughly. His own hands roamed over her body, following every curve he knew by heart. He roughly grabbed her breast under her shirt causing her to moan wantonly. He smirked into her mouth; he knew how to get her worked up.

They both liked it rough, something that surprised Kagome to no end after her first time with Sesshoumaru, he had taken her roughly in his bed, tying her arms to the bed post and driving into her, she had loved every minute of it. Inuyasha never gave her much pleasure after that; he was too ordinary. The boy had never even tried it rough, saying that she was too delicate to abuse her body like that or something to that effect. A few weeks after her first rendezvous with Sesshoumaru, (she had avoided him because she said it was wrong to cheat on her boyfriend who obviously loved her) she sought him out. And he took her in the back seat of his mustang. After all a girl can only fake an orgasm for so long before wanting the real thing right?

She hadn't even realized that he had taken off her top, not that she cared much. She moaned loudly as he ravished her breasts, one by one before making his way back up to her mouth. She kissed him fiercely, looking straight into his eyes as she did so, they were beyond the closing of the eyes thing, they thought it much kinkier to stared while they went.

She kissed his chest, licking and biting each nipple before trailing her way further down, she felt his muscles spasming under her torture and smirked against his navel. She looked up at him; his head was lolled back and his eyes were closed. Though when he felt her eyes on him, he looked down at her. She smiled seductively at him while slowly unzipping his surfing shorts. She could feel his engorged cock, beneath the thin layer of cloth, she blinked prettily at him, and she could feel his anticipation as she watched him bite his bottom lip.

Dropping his pants she kissed the head, smearing the discharge coming from it along her lips. She licked it, lapping at it while caressing the rest of the shaft in the process. She smiled prideful when she heard his loud groan of her name; she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Grabbing his hips, she took all of him into her mouth. He hissed in pleasure when he felt his whole length surrounded by her hot mouth, this was just torture and she knew it.

He watched her as her head bobbed up and down before him, he could feel her teeth scraping him sending tremors of painful delight through him. He felt her release him and he looked down to see what she was up to. He hair was blocking his view, but he instantly knew when he felt her tongue wrap around one of the twin sacs of his balls. She sucked on it like it was a rare candy before going to the other adjoining one, eliciting the same pleasure.

She went back to his shaft, feeling his muscles tensing. She knew he was about ready to explode. She smiled and kissed the head once more, she heard in groan before felt the pressure of his orgasm. His seed shot out of his cock and she lapped it up, swallowing every drop of it. He had panting above her, when she was just about done cleaning him up.

She trailed her tongue up his chest back to his face where his kissed her intensely and possessively. She moan as he set her upon the blankets and grabbed off her shorts, taking them clean off. He licked her navel before going down to her clean-shaven cunt. She didn't notice when he quickly put on the condom, nor when he actually took off her shorts, she was too caught up with getting ready for what was to come. He smirked diabolically before thrusting his tongue into her already dripping core.

She moaned breathlessly as her back arched painfully and her eyes widened. She gripped the sheets above her head as Sesshoumaru attacked her mercilessly, just the way she loved it.

He watched her reactions with a satisfied smirk, before jabbing a finger into her to join his tongue. "Holy fuck," he heard her scream in pure fervor. Her fingers were trembling and her knuckles were white as she fisted the blankets, trying, and failing he noticed, to keep hold of her sanity. He felt her cum in his mouth and drank in up, using his already inserted finger to scoop out any he hadn't got, before thrusting his pulsing cock into her, not giving her anytime to calm down from her high.

He thrust painfully into her at maddening pace; wrapping her legs about is waist as he did so. He left her still lying while kissing and biting her stomach and breasts. She screamed in pleasure all through the ride, stuffing her hands into his shoulder-length sliver hair. She always thought the color was weird, but she didn't care, besides, it wasn't like she really had time to think around him, much less make coherent thoughts about his hair.

She asked him to go harder and he did, forcing himself deeper into her tight sheath while she hissed out in pleasure. "Oh fuck me hard Sesshou," she cried as she felt him kissing her neck. She brought his face up to hers and stared deeply into his golden orbs, "I'm cuming," she whispered breathlessly before kissing him fiercely, she barely heard him answer with a 'me too' before she was blown into oblivion.

-----------  
That's the first chapter, did you like?

This is going to be roughly 5-6 chapters long, depending on the amount of verses and if I want to do an epilogue. Though I have feeling that there will be an epilogue.

Anyways, R&R!!


	2. She Says She's Out Shopping

I must say thank you for all the reviews, i'm glad you like it, and if you havent reviewed and just read it, i'm glad you like it all the same.

Oh there's one thing I'm going to point out, the days in the story are random, so don't go thinking that this is a tomorrow continuation thing, just because the first chapter was a Sunday, does not make this one the Monday after it, or any Monday. The days could be as far and wide apart as three months or so, this day could be before the last chapter's day for all you know.

Just thought to clear that up.

Chapter 2: she says she's out shopping.

Verse reference: Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his bathroom in his boxers, toweling his soaked hair. He yawned while looking at his watch on the night table for the time; it was around two in the afternoon. He dropped the towel on the bed and took a swig from his can of mountain dew.

He sat on the bed and looked into his table drawer for the vitamin pills he had neglected to take that morning because he was sleeping. Extracting two out of the bottle he had decided to leave open because one) he could not be bothered to open it every day to take the damn pills and two) he had lost the cap one day when Kagome was over.

He popped the vitamins in his mouth and swallowed them while chugging some of his drink. He slammed the drawer shut and stood up going to find some clothes to drag on to go downstairs. He opened the nearest drawer and took out a green DC t-shirt. He looked on the ground as something fell from the rolled up cloth. Picking it up he saw that it was one of Kagome's panties. It was a red thong with a hole in the bottom for convenience during sex. He smirked and twirled the lacy cloth on his finger before stuffing it back into his drawer.

He had known Kagome for as long as she was his ass-of-a-half-brother's girlfriend. He had never even spared her a glance then, she was just too nice for him. He'd ignore her and go skate or surf while his brother spoilt her rotten with gifts she didn't want.

It was after the first year of their relationship that he had started to notice her, it started with the first time he saw her in a bathing suit, she was swimming in the pool in the backyard, he had gone around there to curse the hell out of his punk ass brother for messing up his board and she had come out of the water apologizing, saying that it was her fault. He hadn't heard one word of the apology as he drank in her form. He had stepped backwards and glared at his brother who was gaily tanning and yelled for him to keep his bitched from my stuff.

To say she was pissed had been the understatement of the year; she had been livid. She had yelled about not being his brother's bitch and that he must learn to have more respect. She then went on to shove him in the pool and storm off.

He couldn't find it in himself to be pissed with her, she had cost him a small fortune that day, he had to get a new phone, a new mp3 player, new trucks for his board because she had bent those when the bastard let her ride it, a new deck for his board cause the water had disfigured that, and he had to get new shoes. But he still couldn't make himself be pissed with her; he only got hard.

He had been trying ever since then to get her into his bed, not obviously mind you, but he still tried. He had finally fucked her one Friday night when she was waiting for Inuyasha to come back from some practice he said he had. She had a gorgeous body and he had quickly learnt almost every nook and cranny that gave her and him pleasure. Even though she had liked it, loved it even, she told him that it was the first and last time that that would happen. That she didn't approve of cheating and that she wouldn't dare do it to Inu who loved her and her him. He had taken the lecture with a smug and satisfied smirk, watching her breasts jump as she scrambled to put back on her clothes.

Then she had left him there on his bed, stark naked, wanting her even more. But he waited. He knew his brother sucked as a lover, having been told numerous times from ex-girlfriends who had left the wimp for him, so he waited for Kagome to notice the lie in her words.

He really didn't have to wait long, because she had sought him out in the garage three weeks later on a Saturday afternoon while his brother went to detention for something he, Sesshoumaru, had done. Sesshoumaru had been working on his black mustang when she came up to him, albeit reluctantly and nervously. She didn't even have to say anything as a smug smirk had overcome his face then.

He had done a mock speech saying to himself that she had seen the error of her ways and wanted to fuck him hard and long because she loved him because of the sex god he was. She had rolled her eyes, called him conceited and egotistical and walked off. He had stopped her daring her to walk out the room. She had stopped in her retreat, and that was enough of an answer he needed.

He had drug her back to him (using a crowbar from his tool kit) and ravished her mouth, before throwing her on the slightly elevated car to continue his ministrations. He had torn off her clothes while she fumbled nervously with his shirt. In the end, his impatience for her sex won out and he had fucked her three times that day in the backseat of the car. She had left limping slightly, smudged in car oil, and grinning stupidly. Yeah, he had that effect on people. And the car, having not been used or touched since, still smelt of their lovely activities.

She had come to him the next day and they had made a plan to meet on specific days at certain times. Like then, her family went to church on a Sunday, so he had taken her to the beach and screwed her in his van, and that's how it had always been since, every Sunday they'd go somewhere and fuck in the van, while Inuyasha thought her to be at church and thought me to be surfing.

He had told her that she was a really naughty girl and that she wouldn't have known it if it weren't for him. She had thanked him with a blowjob. Boy that girl had a wonderful tongue.

He drug on a pair of black skater shorts and walked out of his room, throwing the now empty can in the bin by the door. He slid down the banister of the stairs ignoring his stepmother as she reprimanded him for doing it. He stepped into the kitchen seeing his bother on the phone, he smirked. Walking past the geek, he slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to tip his forehead into his Ramen noodles.

Sesshoumaru snickered at his brother, who glared, "Real smooth dork, real smooth." He teased, while taking up an apple and biting into it. He sat on the counter watching his brother on the phone. He heard the name Kags, so he knew it was Kagome; a sly smile crossed his face as a plan formed in his mind.

He looked at his brother's almost curdled soup and made a face, he couldn't see how the nerd liked those things. Shrugging he also noticed the size of the bowl, whenever the kid ate that crap; he ate a lot of it. Tossing the half eaten apple into his pocket he got up and submerged his brother's head in the soup, making sure his ears were covered. He took the phone, ignoring Inuyasha's strangled cries of help.

"Hey babe." He said looking down at his brother making sure he couldn't hear, for all Inuyasha knew, Sesshoumaru was just holding the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?" she asked concerned. She could hear plashing and screaming.

"Oh nothing much, he's just swimming in his soup at the moment, don't worry he cant hear." He assured.

"Ok," she said, sounding slightly relieved. "So I'll see you later on today? She asked he could hear her biting her lip.

"Going shopping again I see," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." She said "So I'll see you in a few,"

"No problem, just don't make me have to start without you. I really hate it," he said scowling at the last part,

"Don't worry, not put Inu back on the phone before you drown him."

"Fine" he sighed and pulled the thrashing boy from the bowl. He sputtered and gasped greedily, before glaring and cursing his brother every name in the book. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from his brother and put it to his ears, Sesshoumaru, rolled his eyes as he heard Kagome cooing on the other line. The older boy rolled his eyes and left the room.

Sesshoumaru jumped the steps three by three to get to his room. After entering, he slammed the door behind him and turned on his stereo, not really caring which CD was in there, he lay on his bed and fell into a light sleep.

------------

Sesshoumaru woke up feeling his hands being tied above his head. He looked around and saw Kagome smirking and leaning over him. She had on a dress shirt and a mini skirt, and was making sure that her bosom rubbed against his face. He licked the perky mound through an unbuttoned space. She shivered and leaned off of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked still kind of groggy.

"God you sleep like the dead," she commented, ignoring his question. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was naked and that she had already taken the liberty of putting a condom on him. She smirked at him and sauntered over to the stereo. She pressed play and walked over to the wall by the door, which was directly in front of the bed, giving him a full view of her.

"Giving me a show?" he asked smirking.

"You could say that, though I doubt you'll be participating much." She said with a pout, before she perked up with an oh well. The song on the stereo finally started, he noticed it was 'lady marmalade' one of the whoriest pop songs he had ever heard. He guessed it would work in a situation like this.

She began striping sensually for him, and he felt himself already growing hard. She began to feel herself, moaning and groaning when she touched herself in certain places. Sesshoumaru began fighting with his bindings.

She put her hand under her skirt, while the other was playing with her breast. He struggled, this was just not fair, and she was having all the fucking fun! She slipped off her skirt and what he saw made him get more frantic. Her thong had his name on the fucking front.

He groaned, he was aching and in need of claiming what she was so shamelessly proclaiming as his, and he was stuck to his headboard. Fate was cruel. He looked at her again; she was leaning against the wall and fingering herself. Yes karma was a bitch. Though he didn't quite understand what he did to deserve this.

_If this is about me picking on my bitch-of-a-brother I take it all back, just get her to find her cute little sexy ass over here!_ He thought while looking towards the ceiling. He looked back at her, she was moaning his name to the heavens and having an orgasm. He fought with the cloths some more, she hadn't bothered to use handcuffs, he noticed knowing that she had enough of them at her disposal.

He looked back to the ceiling, _fuck it all, I'm fucking sorry okay!!_ He yelled in his head. He looked back at her and noticed her coming towards him, he looked at the ceiling with a smug smirk, _sucker! Like I'll ever leave that punk ass bitch alone._ He watched her; she was slowly crawling onto the bed towards him. She had a smile on her pretty face, while he wore a scowl.

"Oh don't be such a baby," she said looking at him from right above his throbbing erect cock.

"Oh fuck you Kagome." He cursed. She was fucking killing him.

"I love you too," she said kissing his balls and licking them (they were the only place not covered by the condom). He hissed in pleasure, but groaned as she released him altogether. She was teasing him! She continued crawling up until she was by his face. She kissed him passionately, holding onto his chest and chin. She moaned into his mouth as she lowered herself on him.

He hissed in satisfaction, feeling himself finally inside her. She rode him torturously slowly, enjoying the hissing sounds he gave. The heat made him sweaty, and the sweat allowed him top slip his hands from her bindings. She grinned at him, as he painfully grabbed her hips and ground her into him.

"Its about time you got loose," she complained before screaming in pleasure as he dove into her, shoving her on the bed in the process.

"You bitch," he hissed in her ear while thrusting. He licked said appendage before going down to nip and suck at her breasts.

"That's why you love me," she whispered in-between pants, "oh god," she yelled as he dug deeper. He smirked at her, she was wearing one of his favorite types of underwear; the ones with the slit down the bottom. He thrust one last time before, she cried out his name in the midst of her release. He grunted out hers into her chest. Once grounded again, he reluctantly pulled out of her, took off the condom and tied it closed before throwing it in the nearest bin.

Kagome sat up lazily and stretched, she got off the bed and searched for her skirt. She grabbed it off of the side of a table and put it on. Sesshoumaru walked to his dresser and extracted the red panties,

"You might want to change," he called, holding them up with a smirk. She nodded and slowly took off the ones she wore before throwing them to him. He caught it and threw the clean ones in her direction. She finished putting on her clothes and skipped over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed up her purse. Popping a breath mint in her mouth, she frolicked out of the room, yelling behind her that she'd see him tomorrow.

-------------------------

There we go next chapter. I hope you liked,


	3. I Can't Believe He's So Trusting

This is late I know, but its here and thats all that matters. thanks to all who reveiwed or simply just read

I believe this was the hardest chapter for me to write, and in all honestly, I hate how it turned out, but tell me what you think.

Chapter 3: I can't believe he's so trusting.

Verse reference: I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call,  
and he knows nothing.

Kagome sat up in Sesshoumaru's bed. She had spent the last two days with him. Her mother and grandfather had gone on a trip to visit a shrine in Kyoto, her brother was over a friend's house, leaving her at home all by herself.

On the morning of the first day, Sesshoumaru had come over and they spent the day screwing each other around the house. They had had any type of sex imaginable. He had been pissed at his father at one point and she allowed him to take it out on her, thus them having angry sex. They had extremely kinky sex in the kitchen, mainly on the floor by the refrigerator, they had 'fuck me' sex and they had sensual sex. She got to ride him while he worked out, and he rode her while she tried to cook. The cooking thing really didn't work out seeing as though she really didn't have time, nor was in the right frame of mind to really do anything, so they nothing for the entire day but themselves.

They had then taken it to his house because he was in almost the same predicament. His brother had gone to camp for the weekend in Kobe and his dad and step mom had to carry him, so he was alone for a while also. The first place he had taken her was to his brother's room where he fucked her like there was no tomorrow in Inuyasha's bed. They had then spent a great deal of time in the bathroom, taking a bath together and then a shower.

In the end, it all came down to this; they couldn't get enough of each other.

She rolled over and groaned slightly, stretching in every way possible. She scratched her head and got up out of the bed and instantly fell on her butt. She heard chuckling coming from behind her, she looked and saw Sesshoumaru emerging from the bathroom in a pair of blue boxers while toweling his hair.

"Hmm, can't walk," he commented with a very smug smirk. He physically patted himself on the back as he strode over to her numb form. He sat down on the bed beside her head and looked down at her, "I really like this position," he commented, as she glared at him. He chuckled and lifted her into his lap.

She looked at him, before looking away and folding her arms, he only chuckled at her. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't walk. Wait, yes, yes it was. That thought alone made him glow with male pride.

She scowled over at him and tried to stand, but he pulled her back into his lap. She looked at him curiously, but her unasked question was answered when he put down his towel and lifted her in his arms and took her to the bathroom.

After her bath, which involved him bathing her and taking a little breakfast, she felt the numbness in her legs recede. She drug on one of his boxers and a t-shirt. He had told her in the bath that both their parents were still out and that his and his brother would be coming back at around noon. She opened the mini fridge he had in his room, and took out a mountain dew. There wasn't much choice really, because that was all the thing held, cans and cans of mountain dew. She shook her head while chuckling; the guy was an addict.

She padded out of the room and into the hallway, the tile felt cool on her feet. She chugged the drink while she walked down the stairs, finding her fuck-buddy lounging in the den watching TV.

"I figured you'd be out skating about now," she said, plopping down beside him and taking a swig of her drink. He eyed the drink in her hand and tipped it so that he could drink some before answering.

"I thought about it, but I realized I was too lazy so I'm just sitting here being bored in front of the TV." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Hmm. You poor thing," she said patting his cheek. He scowled and moodily turned back to the screen. She smiled at him and took up the remote, she really wasn't in the mood to watch 'terminator 3' again, she liked the movie, but she just didn't want to watch it. She changed the channel, flipping through at the speed of light yet still seeing what was going on, on each channel passed.

"Oh you do that too?" Sesshoumaru asked taking her soda from her, at her nod he took the remote from her and went three channels backwards, stopping it on an episode of 'Orange County Choppers'.

"I can't believe I missed that," she pouted while trying to reach for her soda. She glared at him, "You know your addicted to that stuff" she pointed out.

"Oh well," he said, taking a gulp of the beverage before giving her back the almost empty can. "I won some skating competition sponsored by mountain dew and they gave me the mini fridge with a years supply of it. I never used to drink it, but it became convenient to just walk across the room to get some to drink. Then when I ran out, dad just kept buying this brand for me, I have no problem there," he said holding the can out of her reach once again, she ended up straddling his waist when she finally got a hold of it. He looked at her, then their position before smirking.

"Oh please," she said trying to get off of him, he held her to him with one had while taking away the soda from her lips with the other. He leaned in and kissed her. Her breath left her when he pulled her body to him. She looked him straight in the eye while he kissed her and bit her lips.

He pushed her into a lying position on the couch and leaned over her, kissing her neck and sneezing her breasts. Her moaned and arched her back to him. They both heard the sound of car tires going over the gravel of the driveway and sprung apart. Sesshoumaru got off the couch cursing, Kagome looked at the clock, it was only ten thirty!

She raked her hand through her hair and waited in the couch, while Sesshoumaru paced behind her. "Don't worry, I've got it covered, I was walking over here to wait in them and a couple kids bombed me with water balloons, you gave me some clothes while my other ones dried, simple." She said to him.

"Do you always make up lies on the spot like that?" she asked looking at her, she shrugged and took a swig from the can. The girl was a genius. When he wasn't lone with her that is. When he was, the girl was stupider than a rock. Not that he minded.

The door opened and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshoumaru's stepmother walked in laughing. Followed by Kisho, the boys' father and Inuyasha. "Well hello Sesshoumaru dear," Izayoi said before looking into the den.

"Hi," Kagome said waving nervously with a light blush, Sesshoumaru looked over at her in concealed surprise, the girl was good.

"What are you doing here love?" the mother asked again, Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend, and then at the clothes she was wearing.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, "Why are you in his clothes?" he raved. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes; his brother was never one to be tactful.

"Yash, don't worry, nothing happened I promise, I was just walking over here to wait on you guys and some kids a couple houses down bombed me with some water balloons." She repeated her lie calmly, holding up both hands in a defensive gesture. He looked at her as if testing her words.

"Are you sure?" he asked, this time Sesshoumaru did roll his eyes; his brother was really dense. One doesn't test if a person is lying by asking if they're sure, the person convicted of lying is going to say yes, to save their ass. Kisho looked at him eldest son and saw the eye roll, so it seemed Kagome was telling the truth. Come to think of it, he did remember seeing water marks on the concrete a couple houses down.

"Of course I'm sure, Inuyasha, why would I lie?" she asked. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow inconspicuously; she was _really_ good, testing his brother's trust in her. The damn idiot was after all, a dolt to fall for it.

"So why are you wearing his clothes? Why didn't you go into my room and use some of mine?" he asked moodily.

"Your room was locked," she said remembering that Sesshoumaru had to go find some spare keys to open the door for them to screw around on the bed. "So I asked him to borrow some of his clothes. And before you ask, his boxer were the only shorts-kind that could fit me." She explained

Kisho and Izayoi decided that the explanation was good enough for them and left the room to get some rest. Inuyasha however looked at the two suspiciously, noticing that none of their faces betrayed any lie, before deeming what his girlfriend told him as the truth, besides, she was his girlfriend, she loved him and he her so she would never lie to him.

"So how did you get him to be so civil towards you?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms in his chest.

"I threatened him," she said taking a sip from the now empty can Sesshoumaru looked at her sharply, the look told Inuyasha that she wasn't supposed to tell him that so he smirked at his brother's dismay. Kagome frowned slightly, turning the can upside down; nothing came out causing Sesshoumaru to laugh at her.

"So who's addicted now?" he asked, enticing a scowl from her, she threw the empty can at him in frustration. Inuyasha looked on in bewilderment, just what was he missing? He got up and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go shower, you coming Kags?" he asked with what he thought was a seductive smirk. She giggled cutely at him before declining saying that she wanted to watch whatever was on the TV at the moment. He had nodded and pouted but left the shower. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his brother's lack of skills.

"What a dork," he commented 'softly' when Inuyasha was passing him. Said boy snapped at his brother and bounded the steps.

"Yeah like you can do any better," was Kagome's instant response. She had phases like those stored at the back of her tongue for when her brother commented on something stupidly.

"Oh you know I can do better," he said seductively once his brother was out of earshot.

-------

Kagome crept up to Sesshoumaru's room that night, still clad in his boxers and shirt. Inuyasha thought she had gone home. She closed the door behind her while looking for the boy. The bathroom door opened and he came out. He raised a brow at her.

"I thought you left?" he said watching her as she came over to him.

"So did your brother," she said kissing him tenderly; he smirked.

"Really."

"Really," his smirk widened as he took his shirt off of her body and he kissed her neck. He lifted her up and pushed her facing the wall while he kissed her neck from behind.

"You should wear my clothes more often," he muttered onto her sensitized skin, she could only moan in response. He ground her into the wall, rubbing her bottom and flat tight stomach, sending ripples through her.

He lifted her leg to the side and braced in up with his knee as he pushed his hands in her shorts and played with her opening. She jumped slightly, instantly turning to mush in his embrace as she felt tiny electric sparks fly through her.

He pushed his fingers into her, stroking her and pleasuring her, he pulled them out slowly and pushed them back in, she moaned breathlessly, it was sinful torture and she loved it. He shifted her legs and took off her shorts and his; both were completely naked. (He didn't have on a shirt to begin with) he continued rubbing her stomach lightly, knowing it was sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

He held her to him, bracing her between her breasts with his forearm and lightly caressing her neck with those fingers. "Oh fucking god," she moaned in a whisper as she came onto his hand. He smiled at he and lowered them on the floor, still in the same position. Kneeling behind he entered her, the vertical position sending a tremor through him. They both hissed at the pleasure.

Her head lolled onto his shoulder her torrent of hair sticking to his sweaty back. They rocked at a torturously slow pace, keeping it sensual. Kagome's breath quickened as he massaged her neck, and breasts, this felt so good. It was sinful torture on both parts and they knew it. She raised her hands to play in his sweaty hair, she was totally bare and the door was closed but unlocked

He pushed her on her hands and knees before him, still thrusting into her, he gripped her hair, pulling her head behind her, he kissed her fiercely, telling her he was done with the sensual bullshit for the night. She kissed him back as he picked up the pace and pounded into her. She sounds of skin slapping skin rising in the room, along with ragged pants and moans. Then there was the vibration of cell phones.

"Shit," Kagome cursed, reaching into the folds of the forgotten shirt for her phone. She looked at the caller id and cured even more. She looked back at her seemingly oblivious partner. "Sess, we gotta stop, Inu's on the phone." She said quieting the ring. She looked at her, raised a brow and continued. The only thing stating that he had decided to heed her words was the slowing in his pace.

She accepted the call, stifling a small moan as she put it to her ear, Sesshoumaru was killing her by doing this and he knew it, the man could never go in between, it was either painfully fast (not that she minded), or tortuously, sinfully slow (not that she minded either). "Hello?" she asked hoarsely.

"Hey 'Gome, did I wake you?" came Inuyasha's voice on the line.

"Yeah you kinda did," she muttered grabbing the fabric of the shirt tightly to keep herself from moaning.

"Are you ok over there?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit… banged up," she said glaring back at the man who was now playing with her pussy.

"What do you mean?"

"I, uh, hit my head earlier today, so now I got a killer migraine." She lied,

"Oh wait hold on, lemme call Sess, he should know of something to fix that," he said. Kagome turned wide eyes to Sesshoumaru, he raised a brow, she mouthed phone urgently to him. He inwardly cursed and reached for his phone before it rung. It vibrated in his hand and he answered it.

"What?" he demanded gruffly, to Inuyasha, he sounded as if he was just woken up.

"No need to bite my head off, I just want u to tell Kagome to get rid of her migraine."

Sesshoumaru smirked over at kagome and shoved his finger back into her. She groaned loudly with wide eyes, glaring at him as much as she could with the euphoric haze he just created that was settling in her mind, and eyes from what he could see.

"Kags are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," well at least that was the truth. She swallowed another groan as Sesshoumaru shoved another finger in roughly, continuing his ministrations of pulling them out and thrusting them back in.

"Sess hurry up with the damn advice!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine be a bitch about it, take two Tylenol and go to sleep. Jeeze Inuyasha, how dumb can you be?" he quipped into the phone.

"Guys, I'm gonna go, my head is killing me and your squabble isn't helping." She said then ended the call and shutting off her phone. She had to shove most of the shirt in her mouth to keep her from screaming out as she came.

She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle at what Inuyasha was ranting about before shutting him up; the reaction was immediate. "So where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm over Kikyo's house why?" he asked defensively. Sesshoumaru only smirked.

"Nothing little brother" he said then ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Kagome panted,

"Nothing, he said then kissed her and pulling her into his lap.

-------------

I think I screwed up the lemon a bit, it was actually only supposed to be sensual, but then I re read the lyrics, seeing that I forgot the put in the phone call, so I kind of drug it out a bit.

Longest chapter yet!


	4. Lot or Snow?

New chapter up, iim glad were this far in, thanks for all the hits and reviews and faves and stuff! I feel so happy, im jumping internally cause im too tired to jump physically.

Chapter 4: Parking lot or snow?

Verse reference: The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Life is so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know

Sesshoumaru sat in his pickup drumming his fingers against the steering wheel while nodding his head to 'B.Y.O.B' by System of a Down that was playing on the radio. He glanced out the passenger window and smirked seeing Kagome walk from her house.

Kagome trudged down the snow-covered driveway in a wool sweater, a knee length skirt, her stockings and boots, sure it was snowing but she wasn't cold. She had been invited to spend the weekend with Inuyasha's family at a resort they always went to during the winter. She smiled as she fixed her bag strap on her back; Sesshoumaru had offered to give her snowboarding lessons.

She gratefully hopped into the truck and took off her bag, all the while smiling at Sesshoumaru's antics. "Your going off-beat drummer boy," she said nudging him; he had been staring at her legs for a good ten seconds now.

"You're in a skirt," was his oh-so-intelligent response.

"So I've noticed," she replied.

"Snowboarding in a skirt, now there's a first." He said running a finger up her stocking clad leg. He found out that the stockings were thigh-highs, the new information made him grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't intend to snowboard like this, this is just how I'm going to arrive at the resort," she said pulling his hand further up her leg. His grinned widened impossibly when he felt her; she wasn't wearing underwear. The minx must have known he was coming for her. His brother must have told her, well not that he minded.

"Well well well, this is a new development" he said, flicking a finger shallowly into her.

"We don't want to be late now do we?" she all but moaned.

"They've gone ahead to make sure the cabin's alright, I was going to the mall to get some new gear that came in today and they sent me for you, my brother wasn't too pleased about that," he commented starting the truck with one hand, the other still in her.

"So have you gone to the mall yet?" she asked huskily looking at him with semi-glazed eyes.

"Not yet," he said with a smirk before speeding off down the road.

They arrived at the mall with quick succession, the second the vehicle was parked and turned off Kagome jumped over into Sesshoumaru's lap, kissing him hungrily. He had been fingering her the entire way and she was horny as hell. He leaned her against the steering wheel, glad for once that the horn was activated by a button on the inside of the wheel, and began opening the three middle buttons on her coat, while she worked on his zipper.

Once her buttons was open her lunged at her breasts, her hands stilled as she moaned, so he took over the small task of unzipping his pants. Once he freed himself of whatever confines and pulled on a condom, he lowered her wanton form onto him, both groaned in pleasure loving the feeling of completion it gave them.

She began riding him like there was no tomorrow, his mouth latched onto her bosom once again, smiling at the way they jiggled in his mouth like Jell-O. All too soon their fun came to an end as they both came groaning the other's name. It took them a whole five minutes to clean up and leave the truck for the small amount of shopping they had to do. Kagome threw a small bag in the nearest bin, containing the used condom and an empty breath mint pack, before walking straight into Victoria's secret. After all, she had on no underwear.

----------

They arrived at the cabin two hours later, having stopped at a small diner to eat and get some coffee. Kagome stepped out of the truck popping a mint into her mouth and wiping off whatever residue that might have attached to her. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the truck once again re-zipping his zipper; Kagome had decided to give him early thanks for the short snowboarding classes he was going to give her in the two days they stayed by giving him a blowjob.

He smiled brazenly at her over through the door as he reached round the back or their purchases; they had ended up stopping at the supermarket for some mountain dew and donuts. She rolled her eyes and locked her door, starting up the unplowed walkway to get into the warmth of the house.

Once at the door, before she could even touch the handle, it opened revealing a relieved Inuyasha, who hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused as he pulled her into the house.

"Just glad that your ok, I thought he would have killed you with his reckless driving." He said glaring pointedly behind her at Sesshoumaru who was rolling his eyes.

"No the ride was ok, silent even," she lied, smiling at her oblivious boyfriend who smiled back. Kisho walked into the room and smiled widely once he saw that kagome and Sesshoumaru had arrived.

"Great, you two are here, now we can all have fun on the slopes!" he announced.

-------

The day was winding down, people were coming off the slopes, and Kisho and Izayoi had left, leaving the kids to themselves. Kagome had spent the entire time hanging off of Inuyasha, who was happy, Sesshoumaru was annoyed and jealous, not that he'd really admit it.

He scowled and decided the break up the 'makeout session' that Inuyasha had instigated. Unstrapping his board he called Kagome's name. The girl detached herself from Inuyasha and looked gratefully behind her Sesshoumaru, the relieved look went unnoticed by the moron. Inuyasha scowled at his brother, yelling something about being in the middle of something.

"Shut up asswipe, Kagome have you forgotten about your lesson?" he asked.

"What lesson?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"My snowboarding lesson, I asked Sesshoumaru to give me a couple this weekend." Kagome said smiling.

"And why did you ask _him_ and not me?" her boyfriend asked jealously, Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and hit him, the boy could be so dense at times.

"Because idiot, you ski, not snowboard" Sesshoumaru interrupted, his brother huffed and took his arms from around his girlfriend, who gratefully skipped over to her 'instructor'. The two sat a few feet away from Inuyasha to begin the lesson. Inuyasha watched them moodily for a few minutes before huffing and skiing off, yelling about him going back down to the cabin.

The two watched him go with bated breath, when he was completely gone; Kagome released a sigh of relief. "Were gonna have to tell him" she began gagging, "I cant continue pretending like that, it feels gross, like I'm screwing my brother," she said with a shudder.

"We can't tell him yet," Sesshoumaru said sighing.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because I like it this way, its more thrilling," he said laying back into the snow.

"You can say that, but remember you're not the one screwing him." she pointed out while leaning over him, and besides, her stupid, but not that stupid, he's gonna find out sometime, and its not gonna be pretty," she said, he responded by reaching up and kissing her. She pulled away huffing, "No! We can't continue this, he has to know"

"No he doesn't have to, we can continue it, our little secret. That's how it has been all this time." He said sitting up and looking at her, she was glaring at him now.

"How do you feel about me? Do you care for me or is it just for sex?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. He looked at her, what did he feel for her, he knew he liked her for the sex, that much was obvious, but what did her care for her?

Figuring she wasn't going to get an answer, Kagome stood up and began sliding down the slope they were on to go back to the cabin. He obviously didn't care for her at all, or else he would of answered already. She wiped the tears from her eyes; she was an idiot for falling for him.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, he wanted to get up and run after her, but something held him back, the knowledge that she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He sighed, how did he feel for her? He cared for her right? That would explain the jealousy he felt whenever she had to be around his brother, and the possessiveness he felt when he saw other guys looking t her. But that wouldn't mean anything, that was just his pride ensuring his bitch was loyal.

He sighed and watched her. Something panged in his chest, he didn't know what. He felt guilty for not answering her, but he just didn't know _what_ to answer her with. He didn't know what to tell her. He felt like he betrayed her in some way. And those feelings only came into play when one cared for another right?

Standing he watched her dark blue form get smaller as it got slightly darker. He saw two figures approach her and rage built in his chest. With lightning speed he put on his snowboard and grabbed her forgotten skis and charged down there.

When he finally reached her, she was glaring the guys who had cornered her. He grabbed her to him and asked her if she was all right, she nodded and he unclipped his board and pushed her lightly behind him, skis in hand.

"We weren't causin' no trouble, just talkin'" one of them sneered glaring at Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow.

"What come to defend your woman with a pair of skis?" the other taunted

"Actually yes," Sesshoumaru answered before slapping one in the stomach with said skis, the guy groaned and fell and the other lunged after him. He was quickly dealt with, a blow to the gut a slap to the back of the head. They both gut up coughing and glaring before running off.

Sesshoumaru turned to kagome who had begun walking off. He grabbed his board and jogged after her. "Kagome," he called,

"So what you saved me from a couple of punks, I'm still mad at you," she said turning into the still unplowed front yard of their cabin. Sesshoumaru glanced at the house, the lights were off, good, he dropped the skis and snowboard and tackled her into high snow of the lawn. "What the hell?" she demanded glaring at him,

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't answer before, but I was unsure. But I do care for you, and its not just because of the sex," he said looking into her eyes, showing that he wasn't lying. She looked at him before reaching for his head and pulling him towards her kissing him hard.

She pushed her cool hand into his sweatpants and stroked him, he wasn't hard, and that was telling her a lot. She smiled as she felt him stiffening, he looked at her quizzically, "out here?" he asked raising a brow. She looked around her head, she was already two feet deep into the snow, and they were adequately covered from prying eyes. She nodded at him and gripped him hard.

"Whatever you say," he said kissing her again. He reached into her coat, pulling down the zip to do so; she only had on a bra underneath. He raised a brow in question; this girl had weird, yet kinky habits.

"What, I'm used to the cold, I used to live in Hokkaido remember." She protested, she only shook his head and undid her bra, (it clasped in the front) and liked the already pink mound. She giggled and moaned at the contact of his warm mouth against her cool flesh, shivering when she felt the Goosebumps rise on her skin.

He stuck his hand into her loose pants and chuckled against her skin. "I should have known" he commented feeling her bare cunt against his palm.

"I half expected us to go at it on the mountain," she explained in a whispered moan, "But I like here better, you know we _can_ get arrested for this," she giggled.

"What's your point?" he asked pulling down her pants slightly. He entered her with a groan and rested his head in her neck. She took off his beanie and shoved it into the snow above her head, digging her hands into his hair.

He grabbed her cold ass off of the snow and thrust into her. She kissed him hard, stifling her moan in his mouth. He pulled completely out of her and thrust again. She arched her back against him in pleasure as she felt the all too familiar knot forming into her stomach.

She gripped his shoulders as she shuddered in release, the cold making them come quicker. She fell flat against the snow, ignoring the chill, as she tried to calm her breathing. "That was too quick for me," she mumbled.

"Lets go inside, and take a warm shower," he offered while clasping back her bra, she nodded quickly at the idea of a shower session, he chuckled and they fixed themselves before creeping from their cavern.

They walked into the cabin to meet Inuyasha sitting in the couch glaring. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Just where have you two been?" he asked.

"We were at the slope," Kagome said eyeing him,

"I saw the skis and snowboard in the driveway, so what happened?" he said glaring pointedly at Sesshoumaru, Kagome was starting to feel worried that he had seen them in the snow.

"We went back." Sesshoumaru said, "My stuff fell from my pockets on the hill so she offered to come back with me," he lied easily. Kagome inconspicuously raised a brow; he was quick.

"So what took so long?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Some punks intercepted us," Kagome said with a small shiver, Inuyasha seeing that, deemed it as the truth and walked into his room grumpily. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, "And you say I'm the professional liar," she commented before skipping to his bathroom. He smirked before putting away the stuff and following her.

-----------

Who wouldn't want to fuck in the snow? I think it's very kinky, but that's just me.

There this chapter done, how do you like it.


	5. So What if it's His Birthday?

Ahh new chapter... I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter... and a special thanks to Siasin-xue for pointing out my lyric error, Thanks much love! and toMisstress of the Flames for reviewing every chapter...i Lub loyal reviewers!!

thank thee to everyone who read and reveiwed...enjoy!

Chapter 5: So what if its his birthday

Verse reference: I did her on his birthday.

Kagome stepped out of the pool and squeezed out her hair, she eyed the different teens dancing and swimming with a small smile, it was Inuyasha's eighteenth birthday and Kisho and Izayoi had given him a surprise party, without supervision.

She walked over to a lounge chair beside her cousin, Kikyo, and took up her towel. "Having fun?" Kagome asked, Kikyo glanced over at her before ignoring her altogether. Kagome rolled her eyes, there was no love lost between them, her cousin hated her for some reason, and Kagome didn't really mind. She sat on her chair and watched her other cousin, Miroku, get slapped by her best friend, Sango, before being flung into the pool by said girl.

She got up and stretched, wanting a soda, mountain dew preferably. She scowled; Sesshoumaru's addiction was rubbing off on her. She padded over to the bar and looked around for her fix, she didn't find it. Scowling she walked into the house and round to the back of the garage, where the spare drinks.

Smiling brightly at finding her drink of choice, she took up two bottles, only to be pounced upon and pushed into the nearest wall. "Now who was the one addicted?" came a husky voice in her ear. She shivered and dropped the bottles as a pair of sensual lips came crashing down in hers.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist as she loosened the ties on her swimsuit. "Aren't you supposed to be the lifeguard or something?" she panted out, battling his mouth with hers.

"Your point being?" he asked simply, before roughly kneading one breast and kissing her. She moaned loudly grabbing onto a metal pole above her for support before harshly saying something about screwing foreplay and fucking her till she was weak. He smirked at her demand, and choice of words, remembering a morning where she couldn't move her legs at all.

Complying to her wish wholly, he shifted their suits and plunged deep into her core. He pummeled into her harshly, lifting her at an angle off of the wall she rested on. She writhed in ecstasy as he hit her sweet spot.

"Holly fuck," she cried out blissfully as he went faster. She felt herself clamp around him in release. He released moments later, his mouth on her shoulder. She panted into his hair before letting go of the now bent metal.

"I'm gonna tell him," she heard him mutter into her skin, "I don't give a shit anymore, he has to know and I'll tell him personally," he said looking at her.

"We can't tell him today," she said trying to get her breathing in order.

"Yeah I know, so I'll tell him tomorrow." He said smirking tiredly, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, very wise decision," she commented wryly.

"So you agree, were gonna have to tell him together." He said seriously, he wanted to get this complication out of the way and have her all to himself. The jealousy thing was unnerving. And every time his brother bedded her, he wanted to kill the bastard.

"Ok, yeah, we'll tell him tomorrow," she said then kissed him tenderly.

-------------

Sesshoumaru stepped into the multiplex and glanced around the lobby looking for Kagome and his brother. Kagome had decided to treat said brother to a movie as her gift to him; she had been too busy to actually get one.

He spotted the object of his affection at a concession stand. She obviously saw him, if her slightly widened eyes were anything to go by. He sent her a text message stating his reason for being there; he just needed to see her. He smiled as a small smile crept on her lips as she read it.

Sesshoumaru scowled as her attention was diverted to his brother who no doubt was telling her what to get him. She nodded and ordered, once ensuring that his brother wasn't looking, Sesshoumaru passed behind them in the direction of the rest rooms.

Kagome led Inuyasha into the darkened theatre and they both sat down. When asking him what movie he wanted to see, he had told her hostage, she had nodded reluctantly and bought the tickets, having seen the movie a week before with Sesshoumaru. She didn't really want to watch the movie again just yet, even though she really liked it.

She thought it sweet, Sesshoumaru's reasoning for appearing at the theatre, wanting to see her. Though she knew that they'd most likely end up screwing each other in some secluded part of the multiplex, she really didn't care. She was still in cloud nine.

She ate little popcorn from the bucket as the movie started. She glanced over at her date and rolled her eyes, snorting slightly. The boy was completely engrossed and nothing was really going on, well nothing except for the Dolby Digital ad. She shook her head and turned to the screen boredly as the actual movie started, she hoped Sesshoumaru would get her out of this quickly.

She groaned inwardly, an hour, it had been one hour since she had been sitting there. Inuyasha had finished the popcorn and was now eating some raisinets, totally engrossed in the film. Kagome was never one to sit quietly in a movie; she always went with someone who would talk during the movie with her. She didn't talk loudly and make loud comments as other people did but she just liked to have someone to comment to. Inuyasha wasn't one of those persons.

She praised the deities when she felt her phone silently vibrate in her pocket. Checking it she noted that she'd gotten a message from Sesshoumaru, telling her to meet him in the ladies bathroom on the second floor. She raised a brow, silently wondering how he got in there. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha that she needed to pee and left the row, thanking the deities once again that she sat at the end of the row.

She maneuvered herself from the theater and walked into the lit and empty lobby. Finding the stairs she jumped them two by two and stopped on the first landing before walking into the women's restroom. After stepping fully in, she felt the door shut behind her and bolt closed. She spun and saw Sesshoumaru leaning on said door.

"I am in your debt," she greeted, he raised a brow in silent question. "I was bored shitless, I had no one to talk to," she explained pitifully. He only shook his head.

"What about the dork?"

"Oh he's too engrossed to even notice I'm not there," she said dismissively, while sitting on a countertop in the powering section of the large room.

"So, why are you here?" she asked raising a brow. He closed the distance between them and held her loosely in his arms. She kissed him sweetly.

"Because, I wanted to see you," he said in-between kisses. She smiled against his mouth while wrapping her hands loosely around him neck. He broke the kiss and began licking down to her neck slowly. Nipping at her tender flesh, he smiled against her skin as he felt her pulse quicken.

Pulling her shirt slowly off of her, and unclasping her bra, he tenderly ravished the flesh, running his finger lightly along her back, making her arch more into him. Kagome leaned back against the mirror in pure rapture. He gripped Sesshoumaru's head, pushing him further into her chest. She felt him smirk against her before trailing wet kissed down to her stomach.

He removed her jeans off of her hips and stepped between her legs once more, allowing her to get rid of his shirt. She kissed his neck and chest, slowly outlining each area of muscle. He groaned as she bit down on his left nipple. Kagome drug her nails down his chest, stopping just above the waist of his pants. Tugging the belt buckle expertly to the left, and unbuttoning the button, his jeans fell to pool about his waist.

He looked her over, she was clad only in her black thong, one of the ones that read 'No Trespassing' at the front, he smirked at her before kissing her once again, his hand reaching down to fondle her softly. She moaned into his mouth, shifting herself on the platform to give him more access. He bent over her stomach and swirled his tongue inside her navel, she bit her lower lip, her head heavenward. He took a strap of her panties into his mouth and drug it off of her, before delving his tongue into her slick folds.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the action, she gasped breathlessly as he continued his ministrations, licking, kissing and sucking her. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her clit, sending shockwaves of unimaginable pleasure through her.

He caressed her inner thighs as he worked, adding to her pleasure. He soon felt her walls clamp around his tongue and her juices flowed out, coating his mouth and throat. He drank it up before going back up to her face to kiss her heavily. She was literally putty in his hands at the moment, he smirked at her dazed state before entering her slowly, eliciting moans from both of them.

He worked her slowly, pulling out to the tip before going back in as slowly as before. She moaned delightfully at this. It was heaven and hell all in one. Both wanted it to last longer, yet they both screamed for release.

She shuddered before him, cuming once again; he thrust into her once again, before following her in the wonderful haze. She rested her forehead against his, both panting, their breaths mingling, and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. She looked at him with wide eyes, and smiled brilliantly at him before kissing him. She broke away still smiling.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

--------------

Kagome skipped happily back into the dark theatre, humming lightly. She sat in her seat and looked at the screen, her smile left her face, but her mood wasn't deflated, the movie was just at the middle. She scowled lightly, but slouched in her seat, riding it out.

Inuyasha glanced over at her before leaning over slightly, "What took you so long? Were you making the john?" he asked, eyes never leaving the screen. She rolled her eyes at him before replying about there being lines. He seemed to accept her answer, or he just didn't care at the moment, and leaned back over to his seat.

--------

Aww isntthat cute? me thinks that this is my fave chapter out of all of them! tell me what you think.

one chapter left, which is the epilogue...so sexy goodness there :( but i gave you two in this one so, its not all that bad


	6. The Song

LAST CHAPTER:;breaks down in sobs:: no…..

I shall miss this ficlet greatly……..

nuuuu...i was trying to hold out a bit longer, i didnt want to end this.. mou, but alas, it has to end. i had wanted to post this yesterday on my birthday..but ah well.. I turned 18 yesterday!! w00t!!!!

09009909

Chapter 6: It's about time and the song

Verse reference: Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's bed agitatedly. She was playing with her fingers while waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish showering so that they could go tell Inuyasha about them.

She sighed and pulled her blue Adidas shirt over her head, before fixing it's stretchy material over her unbound breasts. She heard a chuckle from the bathroom and turned to the half naked person there, pausing in her war with the cloth.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room and kissed Kagome's forehead before going over to his mini fridge and taking out a mountain dew. He handed it to her telling her to calm herself with it; she glared at him but took the drink anyway. He removed one for himself before closing it.

He rummaged through his drawer before taking out a gray Doghouse shirt. He drug it on with one hand while drinking his soda and searching for a pair of shorts. He glanced behind him and saw Kagome laying on her back while buttoning her capris, she had gotten her shirt fully in. putting on his own shorts, he pulled the drawstring and chugged his soda. "Ready?" he asked.

She sat up in the bed and pulled her can before drinking some. "Yeah," she said and got up.

They walked across the hallway and Sesshoumaru knocked on his brother's door. Kagome held onto his hand tightly, he squeezed it in reassurance as the door opened. "What?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his brother before looking confused over to his girlfriend.

"Can we come in first?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently, drinking from his can. Inuyasha scowled and stepped aside allowing them entry. He looked at the, then at their joined hands.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Inu, there's something we need to tell you." Kagome started, she let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and stepped forward slightly. "Sesshou and me, we've been secretly seeing each other behind your back," she whispered. The boy looked shocked, then hurt before being down right angry.

"How long?" he asked in a whisper, looking at her.

"About a year now," she hesitated, as he glared down at her, she hadn't expected the words that came out of his mouth.

"You fucking whore!" he yelled at her, "you go behind my fucking back and screw around with my fucking brother! What, are you expecting me to be happy for you?" he all but screamed, "you fucking lie to me and spread your legs for the bastard!"

Kagome went rigid with shock, her can slipped from her fingers and clanged against his uncarpeted floor, spilling its greenish yellow contents on the tile. She blinked at him as tears began to cloud her vision. She fiercely wiped them way before glaring at him. How dare he!

Sesshoumaru blinked back the feeling to pound his brother into the ground, he stepped forward ready to make some scathing remark about him and Kikyo but Kagome's words beat him to the punch.

"Don't you dare talk about me that way you asshole! Don't you dare presume me to be a whore; I don't go spreading my legs for anything with three feet!" she spat glaring daggers in his direction. "Besides you're one to talk, sneaking around my back to have fun with my slut of a cousin Kikyo." Both guys blinked in shock, she knew?

"What you think I didn't know?" she asked at his surprised face, "Unlike me Inuyasha, my cousin has a very big mouth, and an even more public diary, so it didn't take me long to find out about your many rendezvous, or the fact that she's been cheating on _you_ with Naraku and is pregnant with _your_ baby." She yelled before storming out of the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger half-brother with something akin to pity. He began walking out of the room, but Inuyasha stopped him, "Was she worth it?" he asked in a small voice. Sesshoumaru looked over at him before replying,

"Every minute spent with her is worth it. But lemme ask you something dear foolish grasshopper," Sesshoumaru said drinking from his almost empty can, "Was Kikyo worth it? Because, put it this way, if you didn't lose Kagome because of me, you would have lost her a longer time ago because of Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru put the can to his mouth but didn't bother to drink, he thought better of it and handed the thing to his brother who looked at him weirdly and stupidly. "Comfort yourself, trust me it works wonders, and I don't backwash," he added as an afterthought before leaving the room to seek out his girlfriend. He smiled to himself; he liked how that sounded.

Kagome, his girlfriend. Not his bitch or fuck-buddy, his girlfriend.

---------

The couple sat in the couch during the house party of people they didn't know, they had been invited because of Miroku. Kagome leaned back into Sesshoumaru's chest and kissed him, they were interrupted however by the playing of a never before released track by some new group named Lustra. Everyone quieted as the song started

\ / Hey!!!!!!

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY! \ /

After the first verse and chorus, Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, he was looking at her with equally wide eyes. Both wondering 'what the hell?'

\ / Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,

Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

What a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go! \ /

At the end of the song, Kagome burst into laughter while kissing Seshoumaru. It was as if the songwriter knew them, because that was literally speaking about them. They heard the crowd of drunken teenagers yelling for the song to be replayed so they could rave to it.

The song played again and Kagome got up to dance, at the lyric about doing her on his birthday, Sesshoumaru leaned down to Kagome's ear to mumble something about forgetting the twice. She giggled and whacked his arm, telling him it wasn't relevant.

He leaned down and captured her lips, she spun in his chest and locked her arms around his neck.

The End.

--------------------

There happy ending. I'm happy with this turnout. I'm glad you all liked it, and I thank you oh-so-very-much from the bottom of my heart for your reviews and rates. You all rock!!!!!

Im working on another one-shot, but not a song fic..maybe i should do one more of those...tell me what you think.

I love you all, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and ratings that you showered this humble authoress with. :bows deeply:: thank you all!!!!!!!!

Until next time…

-firefly….


End file.
